heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smitten Kitten
Smitten Kitten is a 1952 American one-reel animated cartoon and is the 66th Tom and Jerry Short directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby. It was the only Tom and Jerry cartoon to be animated by one animator. It was animated by Kenneth Muse and the music was composed by Scott Bradley. It is also one of several compilation films T&J shorts, integrating footage from previous shorts into the plot. Plot While Tom chases after Jerry around outside their house, he spots an attractive female cat (presumably Toodles Galore) and becomes smitten with her soon, dangling out his tongue after she giggles. Jerry, frustrated, can only stand there and look on. Just then, the little green devil (from Springtime for Thomas) appears, presumably as Jerry's "evil nature" (although too large to perch on his shoulder as conscience and anti-conscience characters customarily do). He convinces Jerry that every time Tom falls in love, it means trouble for Jerry. The devil recalls the time when Tom met a female cat on the beach, leading to a flashback of 1947's Salt Water Tabby, where Jerry's interference embarrassed Tom, and led to Tom shooting Jerry into the sea through a fizzy cola bottle. The devil then reminds Jerry of the time when Tom invited a girlfriend of his over for a meal in 1945's The Mouse Comes to Dinner, where Jerry was forced to serve the food and blow Tom's soup. The frustrated mouse spit Tom's soup in his face, which caused Tom to place the spoon that Jerry was standing on directly above a candle flame, which burned Jerry's bottom and feet, launching the mouse into a block of butter to cool off ("Hehehe! That was a hot one!"). After that, Jerry's reminded of the time Tom fell in love with a cowgirl in 1950's Texas Tom (though the devil admittedly says "Not that anything was wrong with her"). Tom confidently strode up to the cat and smoked a roll-up cigarette (with Jerry's "help"), which blew out the word "Howdy" in smoke. Back in the garden, the devil and Jerry realize Tom's going to serenade his new girlfriend. The devil asks Jerry if he can take that again after what happened in 1946's Solid Serenade, when Tom kept disturbing Jerry by serenading another girl. The devil sends Jerry on his way to stir up trouble armed with a hatpin, a mini TNT and some matches. As Jerry marches towards Tom and his new girlfriend, he suddenly spots an attractive female mouse and becomes smitten with her immediately, running up to her with himself sticking his tongue out as she giggles. The devil, frustrated, is upset with that, claiming that whenever a woman comes into his life, it means trouble for him. Just then, he suddenly spots a beautiful female devil, quickly changes his mind and falls head over heels in love with her, dangling out his tongue as she giggles. Availability *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 3 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 1, Disc Two External links * * Category:1952 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Compilation films